Summer Fling Thing
by AidensXmommy
Summary: Miley and Oliver meet one summer and things happen.. what happens when Miley moves to Maliibu with a secret..they are 17
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer I own nothing but this idea!

_**AN: This is set years in the future and hannah Montana / Miley never moved to Malibu when she did it is more like now. Italics are past time**_

Where it all Began

1

"I am going to miss you Miley." Oliver said kissing her forehead as he headed to his plane.

"I am going to miss you to Oliver, my smokin' Oken." Miley said giving him a hug as he walked off they both remembered the past summer.

Begining of the summer

"_Oh I am sorry I wasnt paying any attention to where I was going." Miley said looking up peering into the eyes of the most gorgeous eyes ever._

"_Its ok I wasnt either. Do you know where Petes Country Deli is?" Oliver asked (Petes is a gas sttion near me I have no idea if there is one in TENN)_

"_Um yea who doesnt." Miley scoffed_

"_Well I don't I am here visiting my aunt all summer I just got here today and I know where nothing is." Oliver remarked just as rudely as Miley was. _

"_I am Miley Stewart sorry for being rude." Miley said motioning for Oliver to follow her "I will walk you there it isnt far."_

"_Thank you I am Oliver Oken." Oliver kinda let his arms lay at his sides and hung his head nothing to say. Than he thought of an idea " What do you guys do here for fun?" _

"_Umm mainly party they say the teen music sensation Hannah Montana lives here somewhere." Miley mentally slapped herself for that one. What if he wants to go and find her how was she to help out. _

"_Here is my aunts number you should call me later and we will hang out." Oliver said stepping inside Petes when they got there. "Thank you for walking me here I would have never found it."_

"_No problem and sure I will call you later. Are you sure you can make it back to her house safely or would you like an escort?" Miley said hoping he wasted to be walked with so that she can talk to him more and they can spend more time together and she doubted she would be able to hang out at all with him._

"_Umm as a matter of fact I have no idea where I am but I know where I am suppose to go so yea I would love someone that knows where they are going." Oliver said smiling and Miley could see it. "My aunt lives on 146 Asher Lane, do you know where that is."_

"_Of course I do it is my neighbor." Miley and Oliver gathered the items he was sent to get and headed back to town. "So do you have a girlfriend back at home?"_

"_No there is t a girl that is my friend but no girlfriend." Oliver pretended to pout "How bout you a boyfriend?" Please Please say no he had begged._

"_Nope no boyfriend" She saw the smile creep across his face_.

PRESENT TIME

Miley walked out of the airport. Sighed heavily "That was the day we met it was so perfect. Now I will never see him again and the things we did I will never forget." Miley got into her car and drove away.

Meanwhile Oliver was settling in his seat with his headphones on listening to music. Man I wish I didnt have to leave the day we met was perfect then we had all summer being a door away. I will never forget that day she came over crying.

PAST

"_Oh my Miley what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Oliver asked rushing to be by her side "What happened?" Oliver wrapped his arms around her no questions asked._

"_Oliver my dad says I we are going to have to move but I begged he said we may have to move sooner than the end of the summer." She wrapped her arms around him "But I don't wanna leave you I want to spend more time with you."_

"_Miley I would love for you to stay but if moving is what you have to do, Miley I am leaving at the end of the summer who knows when I will be back again." Oliver said stroking her hair back._

"_You right I am such a fool. What should we do today?" Miley had calmed down enough to plan a day. That day they were going to rent movies and get junk it was a rainy dreary day so inside was best. _

"_Which one first Day after tomorrow or scream 3?" Oliver asked he didnt care he wanted to be close to Miley. _

"_Scream 3" Miley said taking it and popping it into the DVD player. Every time Miley got scared she jumped and held onto Oliver. Oliver was happy as was she they didnt want it to end. It started to get late as they movies ended and she let out a big yawn and cuddled up against Olivers chest. Her head on his shoulder and her hair lightly laying across it and her hands on his stomach. _

"_Miley you look so beautiful, I wish I never had to leave I wsh we could be liek this forever. Miley I think I love you." Oliver whispered as to not wake the Miley he thought was sleeping. _

"_Oliver I don't want you to leave either and I love you too." _

_That night Oliver and Miley spent the night together. _

.From Mileys eyes a tear escaped followed by many more. "We had something why did he have to leave I want him back so bad." Miley pounded her first on the steering wheel. "I never even got his address god I am so dumb"

Oliver sat in his seat wondering if he will ever love anyone as much as he loved Miley they had shared there entire beings that summer. I wish I had gotten her address but with her moving soon I never will.

Miley had gotten home and was taking stuff out of her car when her cell phone rang.

"Hi" Miley tried to cover the muffled cries

"Miley don't cry baby I love you." Oliver said

"OMG Oliver I love you too, I forgot we had out cell numbers we can still talk. How did you call me you cant call when in flight."

" We have a layover and I can talk now."

"Oliver I mean t what said that night we did that stuff. You know the night we had sex."

Walk down Memory lane!

"_Oliver I love you you are the only guy I have ever loved this much." Miley told Oliver drawing circles on his bare chest._

"_I love you too Miley I love you too." Oliver and Miley shared a kiss that night. That night changed there lives forever_.

After Miley and Oliver hung up Miles entered her house and her dad told her the news. "Miles we get to move to Malibu in 5 months. "

"Yay I want to move where ever Oliver lives." Miley walked away not caring.

For th next few days Miley tried to call Oliver but it wouldn't work and he tried to call her nothing was working. A full month after Oliver had left Miley went to the Drs. She hadnt been feeling too well and wanted to get checked out.

"Miley Stewart " A nurse called frm the doorway. "Your up hun" Miley got up and followed her into the room hung on the walss were certificates of recognition and a few pictures of families the Dr has worked with.

"Miley after we ran a few tests we do have a result for you." The dr. paused "Miley congratulations you are pregnant."

Miley didnt hear much more of what the dr. had to say she was in a daze. How could this happen how will Oliver ever know we haven't talked in forever and it is his.

That night Miley tried to call him again but still wasnt working. Telling her dad was uneventful and so was the pregnancy. The following 2 months passed by and it was time to move to Malibu.

In Malibu

"Oliver Oliver Oliver we are getting new neighbors." Lily yelled coming into Olivers house. "They are moving in the vacant house down the road."

"That is great unless is is Miley I don't care." Oliver said he hadnt gotten over her and was more upset that she hadnt called him at all.

"I am going to see who is moving in and if it is anyone our ages I will bring them back here." Lily said walking out.

Down the block she ran right into Miley unknowing it was Miley. "WHOA I am sorry I didnt see you there." Lily proclaimed.

"Its ok this baby has me pretty clumsy" Miley said taking a seat on the curb. " Is there anything to do here?"

"Um yea its the beach silly. I actually wanted you to meet a friend of mine wanna come?" Lily asked pointing up the road.

"Will I have to climb that hill?" She said pointing at the hill in front of them.

"Yea sorry" Lilly looked discouraged.

"Then lets take the car I can barely make it up hills anymore." Both Lily and Miley laughed it out.

Miley and Lily climbed into her car. "Oh my god I love Hannah Montana lets listen to her." Lily grabbed the C and put it in. " I wonder what happened to her she like fell off the planet."

"I heard she had family issues or she is with baby something like that."

After that neither spoke until they got to the house. "This house here. It is my friend Olivers."

"Oliver" Miley repeated " I don't know if I wanna go in anymore." she placed her hand on her tummy.

"Aww come on he needs to be cheeredup' He has been realy down lately." Lily begged

"Ok fine"

Miley and Lily got out and walked into the house. " Oliver Oliver Oliver I am here with umm whats your name."

"Miley"

"I am here with Miley"

"Yea right don't play me" Oliver said rounding the corner seeing Miley again for real.

_**AN: So how does he react Tune in to find out. Click that button below and review homies..lol..**_


	2. How who what?

1

Disclaimer I own nothing ...lol..

_**AN Thank you all for the reviews and all the love! Now to the story**_

You? What? Here?

-2-

Miley and Olivers eyes met and just stared into one another. Oh my gosh that is Oliver baby that is your daddy Miley thought. That is Miley and she is pregnant I wonder if it is mine but what if it isnt.

"Oh Hi Miley." Oliver hurried away so that she didnt see the tears forming in his eyes. How could she say she loved me ad sleep with someone else and then show up here pregnant does she have no heart.

"I have no idea why he ran off Miley. You are all he has talked about since he came home." Lily said looking to run after Oliver.

"I know why this here." She pointed down to her growing tummy and turned to walk out. He hates me.

Oliver ran up to his room and slammed the door. "How can she do that. I thought that she loved me. I guess I was just a summer fling thing and she lied the whole time." Oliver laid back on his bed and was interrupted by Lily knocking and walking in.

"Oliver Oken what was that! The girl you have nothing but lovely things to say about you let just wlak out. Why because she is having a baby?" Lily yelled at him.

"Yes Lily it is because she is having a baby. A baby that should be mine but I am sure isnt." Oliver yelled snapping at her.

"How do know it isnt yours did you ask her?" Lily asked "No you didnt you assumed and ran off" Lily walked out of his room and out the door

Miley pulled into her driveway and felt her baby kicking.."Yea bud that was daddy we saw. But you wont get to know him he doesnt love us anymore. I think he has moved on and is buddy buddy with that Lily girl."

A few days had passed and Oliver tried to avoid Miley as much as possible surely that baby wasnt his he thought. They used protection and he no way it isnt his. Miley tried to avoid Lily and Oliver she figured Oliver had moved on and was with Lily now and he wanted nothing to with his kid. Then one day they all ran into one another on the beach.

"Oliver doesnt that look like Miley?" Lily asked

"Yea it does can we go somewhere else?" Oliver asked pulling Lilys arm to get away.

"No way Oliver talk to her dang. I have tickets to Hannah Montana tonight we are going to ask her and be happy about it." Lily pulled him on leading him to her. "Miley hey girl how have you been?"

"Um fine I need to go." Miley went to get up and Lily pushed her down.

"No you cant you guys need to talk. I don't know what happened this summer but that baby you are haivng has Oliver mightly upset. " Lily was cut off by Miley standing up.

"I know it is upsetting him that is why I want nothing to do with any of you. You or him go be happy with him. I hope you are all happy." Miley ran off leaving Oliver and Lily standing there dumbfounded.

"Ok that was eventful. Lily I think she thinks we are together." Oliver laughed off.

"Us hahah that is silly we are friends."Lily agreed.

Later that night Lily decided to write hannah Montana hoping she would reply or read her mail still.

Dear Hannah, I need some advice I have a friend and he was seeing this girl this summer and then he came home well she moved to the area and she is pregnant my friend doesnt think it is his and she thinks we are dating. I don't know what to do to get them to talk any ideas? Lots of Love Lily Malibu!

Lily from Malibu Miley read over and over. Oh no this is so messed up. That night was the hannah montana concert for Malibu. Miley got there and dressed trying to hide her bump. She did a few songs and then addressed Lily

"I recieved fan mail today via my website. From a Lily in Mailbu. I will answer you here. If your friend really loved this girl he should ask her if the child is his not think you is some sort of whore. And as for you and him dating maybe you should tell her." Miley sounded pleased that she was able to say this and have no one know who she was. " As for my break from shows and what not. I am having a baby and need time for he or she and I so I may not have another show for a while but I will do other little things in the area."

Hannah ended with a few more songs and walked back into her dressing room. "Oh man Dad that was crazy I am so tired I can barely move."

"Well you better get back up you have fans with back stage passes." Ray told her.

"Oh great." She began as the first fan entered her room "Oh great your finally here"

"Omg it is Hannah Montana I am Lily the one you were talking to!" Lily jumped up and down in all excitement .

"Oh hi lily and who is this?" She said pointing behind her knowing that it was Oliver but having to still keep herself a secret.

"This is Oliver the one we were talking about." Lily pointed at him.

Lily Oliver and Hannah talked for a while and Miley understood that when she showed up pregnant Oliver thought that she had slept with another guy and gotten pregnant not him. So how was he going to take it when he finds out that he isn fact is the daddy of her baby and not some other guy. Wait did he in essence say I was a slutty whore or something.

"Thank you Lily and Oliver for coming I am getting really tired. Maybe I will see you around I just moved here a little while ago."

"That would be so awesome!" Lily screamed scarring herself.

All three began to laugh and Oliver stood up "Lily we aught to go I think I should talk to Miley." Oliver walked to the door.

"Oliver if she doesnt wan tto talk to you right away give her a moment remember she may think that you don't want her and her baby if it is your child."

"Ok I will thank you"

After they left Miley realized she was kinda mad that he thought she would sleep with other guys and decided to go home and not look for him until she wasnt upset anymore. How could he think that of her she was saving herself and had sex with him only him.

About a month later Miley came out of her house and ran smack into Oliver. "Oh sorry I didnt see you." Oliver said helping her up. " Miley is that you?"

"Yes Oliver it is me." She said brushing her legs off.

"Miley I am so sorry for never calling or writting and then hating you when you got here."

"I tried to call I didnt have your address to write and I have hated you for a while too so."

"Why did you hate me what did I do?"

"You ran away and thought that someone else was the father of our baby."

"I... how... wait, our baby?"

_**AN hehehehehe hate me don't ya! Don't hate appreciate and review while you are it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

1 Disclaimer I won nothing...

_**AN: thanks for the reviews! Umm this may be a lil long as o right now I don't have internet ( as I am writing this it is down) **_

!1!

"Yes ours" Miley told him taking his hand in hers.

"Yours mine ours. As in you're the mommy I am the daddy?" Oliver was dumbfounded the thought never crossed his mind that he could be the father.

"Yes" Miley chuckled at his mindlessness. "You see after you left for school I started to feel a bit sick I thought it was because you left and I missed you but as time went on and I was still sick I kinda was thinking different. So I went to the dr to see what was up and viola I am pregnant. I am due in about 3 months. I don't know what we are having yet do you want to come with me nad find out?"

"I-I-I-I oh man this is nuts ( I know not something he would say but I say it) I of course want to know what we are having. I have to tell.." he trailed off lost in space rambling on about things he as to do. "Oh my god how are we going to pay for any of this we are broke silly high school kids. (Ok so I think I had them graduated lets say they are in 12th grade)

"Oliver hun clam down we don't have to pay for anything I have it 100 covered." Oliver still hadnt known about Hannah Montana nor does Lily.

_A few weeks went by Oliver told his parents and hey got mad a him said they didnt send him to his grandmothers for that reason but they got over it when Miley came around. Story now is Mileys frist day in the school she hadnt gone prior because she was getting settled and she had home schoooling in Tenn. Or something..._

" Miley Stewart is new here today lets make her welcome." the class clapped " Anything you want to tell us miss Stewart?"

"No not particularly"

"Then take a seat right there behind Ashley" Miley walked over and sat down.

"Hi I am Ashley and this is Amber." Miley ignored them as her baby was moving wildly and hurting her.

Class was over and she went to her family and consumer science class. "Class we have a new student today her name is Miley Stewart she moved here from Tennessee a couple of months ago. Miley you may take a seat over by Lily Truscot"

Miley took a seat and waitied for the class to begin. "Today we will be discussing familys and why it isnt a good idea to have premarital unsafe sex." She gazed the classroom and it fell upon Mileys growing belly.

Lily passed a note to Miley that read _hey girl meet me and oliver at the lunch table by the window. _Miley wrote back _see ya there..why does the tesch keep looking at me?...your pregnant and that is what she is talking about...what a witch she is telling us our lives will be over it so isnt over..._

Miley raised her hand and the teacher called on her " I have to say something on my behalf I am pregnant nad I am due in 2 months yes middle of the school year but oh well, my life isnt over and nor is my education I have applied and been accepted to a college that helps teen parents persue what hey want hey have an on site day care and nursery when my child is old enough they were will be preschool and kindergarten. So as you can see it isnt over and I don't like to be looked at liek I am or treated the way you are treating me."

"Why thank you miley anyway back to the lecture at hand"

_whatever hate this class I am getting out of it I swear...Miles you cant get out of it its required_

Later that day it was lunch and Miley Oliver and Lily were at the lunch table. "Hi baby I missed you today!" Oliver said hugging and kissing Miley. "I missed you too Alexia Jade or Jaxon Oscar." He rubbed her belly and felt the baby move.

"Look it is farmer girl and Oken is oken the daddy of farmer girls piglets?" Ashley asked.

"OoOoOo tssss." they did together.

"Whatever they are such losers how gay is oOoOoO tss.?" Miley asked.

_The rest of the school day wasnt that much fun they dealt with Amber and Ashley some more and dumb teachers. It was time tog o home and Oliver and Lily were wlaking with Miley._

"Hey guys I am gonig to call my dad to meet us I don't want to walk I don't feel so good." Miley said holding her stomach and sitting down. Mileys dad was on is way not too much later.

"Are you ok is the baby coming? The baby cant be coming she isnt due for another 2 months." Oliver was panicked and was pacing all over.

"Hi this is Miley Stewart I don't feel so good I don't know what is wrong I want to see Dr Everest. ... I will be there right away thank you." Miley hung up the phone and her dad pulled up. "Dad to Dr Everests office I called and they wanna see me right away."

After waiting what felt like forever Miley was called back. "Miss Stewart I am going to hook you up to these monitors and see the babys heart rate and see if there is anything going on in there like contractions." the dr hooked her up and walked out. Watching the heart rate everyone was amazed then all of a sudden on the 2 rates going on the one number went to 20 and the heart rate dropped to 79 the entire time the one number was at 20 the heart rate was low. " Miss Stewart we are gonig to send you to Childrens Mercy Hospital we may have a baby today."

"I cant she or he isnt due for 2 months yet dr it isnt safe." Miley pleaded.

"Miley the baby has to you see when this number which marks the strength of your contractions hits 20 your babys heart rate drops and that isnt safe. " The dr showed them out and to the hospital.

Later that evenin Miley delivered a wonderful baby girl. "Dad here is your granddaughter Alexia Jade Oken. She was 4 lbs 3 ounces. I know it is only a picture but she needs air and help so she is in the NICU ( neonatal intensive care unit)."

"She is beautiful guys iam happy for you"

THE END

_**it may not be the end as in I may get a sequal I don't know yet**_


End file.
